Medicine
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates from their wounds and sicknesses. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries throughout the medicine cat of their Clan's store. It has been noted by Erin Hunter that these remedies should never be used on pet cats, and that sick pets should be seen to by a vet instead. Medicines and Herbs Key = Treatment of wounds = Treatment of diseases = Poison = Other Alder Bark |effect=Eases toothaches. }} Beech Leaves |effect=None. }} Bindweed |effect=Unknown. }} Blackberry Leaves |effect=Eases the swelling of bee stings. }} Borage Leaves |usage=It is chewed and eaten by nursing queens. |effect=It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers. }} Bright-eye 150px |type=other |name=Bright-eye |description=Unknown |location=Unknown |usage=Unknown |effect=If it is mixed with lovage, it can help cure coughs. }} Broom |usage=It is used to make poultices for broken legs and wounds. |effect=Unknown }} Burdock Root |location=Best in dry areas. |usage=The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp. |effect=Lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites; used to prevent infection of rat bites. }} * This herb is used to help Tawnypelt's rat bite heal in ''Moonrise''. Burnet |effect=Is said to help stop minor bleeding on Twolegs. Keeps a cat's strength up. }} *A traveling herb first used in The Fourth Apprentice. Little is known about it. Catchweed |location= It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation. |usage=The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are. |effect=Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin. }} *Mothwing recommended this herb to Jaypaw in The Sight to stop Stormfur's poultice from getting rubbed off. Catmint/Catnip |location=Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders usually catch in the season of leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough. }} *It is best to collect late in the day, as the dew will have burned off (evaporated) so it won't rot in the store. *In Secrets of the Clans, Cloudspots was the one who discovered catmint. Celandine |usage=Juice is trickled into the eye. |effect=Soothes damaged eyes. }} Chamomile |usage=Eaten. |effect=Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength. |}} Chervil The roots are described as being knobby and brown. |location=In the Forest Territories, it was found at Snakerocks. |usage=Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root. |effect=For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting. }} Chickweed |usage=Eaten, such as catmint/catnip. |effect=Treats greencough, though catnip is often preferred. }} Cob Nuts |effect= Unknown }} *Cob nuts were mentioned by Snowpaw in Bluestar's Prophecy when she suggested they use some from Goosefeather's store to attract the prey out of their burrows. Cobwebs : |usage=Press over wound. |effect=To soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones. }} Coltsfoot |location=Grows by a waterfall in RiverClan's forest territory. It also grows well in ShadowClan's lake territory. |usage=Leaves chewed into a pulp. |effect=Eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads. }} Comfrey Root |location= Damp, grassy places. |usage=Roots are chewed into a poultice. Can also be lined in one's nest. |effect=Repairs broken bones or soothes wounds. Also used for wrenched claws. Can be used for itching or for inflammation on stiff joints. Also eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest. Can be used for burns. }} Daisy Leaf |effect=Eases the pain of aching joints. It is also a traveling herb. }} *In Sunrise, Jayfeather brings a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the tansy. Also, in The Fourth Apprentice, Jayfeather gives Dustpelt some daisy leaves for his back pain. Dandelion |effect=Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. Its leaves can also be chewed to act like a painkiller. }} Dock and taste. |location=Doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas. |usage=Chewed up and applied to scratches. Similar to sorrel. Also can be put in one's nest during sleep. |effect=Soothes scratches, though can sting when being applied. Soothes sore pads. If placed in nests, it can ease the pain of wounds. }} *In Twilight, Mothwing fetched it for Tumblekit to vomit on. Elder Leaves |effect=Soothes sprains. }} *In Yellowfang's Secret, they were used when Newtspeck wrenches her shoulder. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Rippletail mentions them when Sedgewhisker sprains her shoulder; Mothwing taught him about it before he left. Fennel |location= Found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the sea/coast and on riverbanks. |usage=Stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receiver's mouth. |effect=Helps pain in the hips. }} *In The Forgotten Warrior, it was used during Sorreltail's kitting. Feverfew |location=Grows best along the water. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Reduces body temperature for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially good for headaches. }} Goatweed |effect=Eases anxiety and grief. }} *In Moth Flight's Vision, Dappled Pelt teaches Moth Flight and Micah the use of this herb. Moth Flight hopes she can find some in the WindClan territory. Goldenrod |usage= Chewed into a poultice. |effect= Good for healing wounds. }} Hawkweed *When Dovewing and Blossomfall bring back some catmint, Jayfeather remarks that some hawkweed would be helpful in ''Dovewing's Silence''.'' Heather Nectar |usage=Included in herbal mixtures. |effect=Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures. }}*Jaypaw uses this for Squirrelflight's herbs in ''The Sight. Honey |location=In honeycombs or bees nests up in trees. |usage=Eaten, or given by moss soaked in it. |effect=Soothes infections, is a great remedy for smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing, and gives energy. }} Horsetail |location=Any marshy area. |usage=Chewed to a poultice, and applied to wounds. |effect=Treats infections and stops bleeding. }} Ivy Leaf |usage=By ShadowClan medicine cats to store other herbs. |effect=None. }} Juniper Berries |location=Grows in places that are not wet. |usage=Chewed and eaten. |effect=Soothes bellyaches, gives strength, and helps troubled breathing. It is also used to help calm cats. }} *This was used by Pebble Heart in Thunder Rising to help Gray Wing's breathing Lamb's Ear |usage=Unknown |effect=Gives a cat strength. }}*This herb was discovered first by the Tribe cats, and then when the Clans were resting in their territory, Stoneteller told Leafpaw about this herb. Lavender Also used to hide the scent of death. }} Lovage }} Lungwort |location=WindClan moor |usage=Eaten |effect=Cures yellowcough. }} *In Thunder and Shadow, ShadowClan had a huge outbreak of yellowcough. Puddleshine discovered this herb in a dream sent to him by Runningnose, and after a bit of trouble with WindClan, the herb is obtained to heal ShadowClan's ailments. Mallow Leaves |location=Grows best near shore, but best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Soothes bellyache. }} Marigold |usage=Petals or leaves chewed in a poultice. Juice can be used as well. |effect=Stops infection. Stops bleeding. Used for inflammation of stiff joints. }} *In ''Firestar's Quest'', this herb is used by Cinderpelt to try and heal Longtail's scratched eye. Mint |usage=Rubbed on a dead body. |effect=Hides the scent of death. }} Mouse Bile Oak Leaf |usage=The dried leaves are to be stored in a dry location until the time of usage, when they are chewed into a thick poultice and spread on a wound. |effect=Stops infection from setting in. }} Parsley |location= Grows best in moist, well drained soil, with full sun. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore, or are producing too much milk. Also used to cure bellyache. }} Poppy Seeds |location=All over forest. |usage=Chewed on. |effect=They can help a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain. Not recommended for nursing queens. }} Ragwort Leaves : |location= Almost everywhere, especially in cool areas with high rainfall. |usage=Crushed and chewed; mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints. |effect=Treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up. }} *It was used in Sunrise by Whitewing so she was strong during her kitting, and was used again in The Fourth Apprentice when Jayfeather gave it to the elders to help them during the drought. Ragwort *Ragwort was first discovered by the Tribe cats, later being told to Leafpool by Stoneteller, when the Clans were resting in their territory. Raspberry Leaves : |location=Found on raspberry bushes. |usage=It could be a painkiller, or help stop bleeding during kitting. |effect=Could possibly ease pain, or stop bleeding. }} Rosemary |usage=Put on the pelt of a dead cat to prepare for burial. |effect=Hides the scent of death. }} *Speckletail and Poppydawn used this herb in Bluestar's Prophecy to prepare Moonflower's body for burial. Rush : |effect=Helps hold a broken limb in place, such as casts for Twolegs. }} Sorrel : |location=Can be found near Twoleg nests. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Traveling herb, can also build up appetite }} Sticks : |location=Can be found anywhere there are trees. |usage=Cats in pain bite it when other medicine is either unavailable or not recommended. Also used to help broken legs heal. |effect=Distracts cats from pain. Recommended for queens giving birth. }} Stinging Nettle : |location=All over the forest. |usage=The seeds are eaten by a cat who's swallowed poison, or the leaves are chewed into a poultice for a wound. The stems can also be chewed. |effect=Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. Can be mixed with comfrey to help heal broken bones. Helps with wounds. Chewing the stems helps fight against infection. }} Sweet-Sedge Most common around the RiverClan camp. |usage=One must swallow the sap. |effect=Eases infection. }} *In Tallstar's Revenge it is used to help keep Hopkit's paw infection down. Tansy : |location=Found in the forest and near Twoleg places. |usage=To be consumed, but only in small doses. |effect=Cures coughs. Can be used to cure wounds and poisons. Stops cats from getting greencough. Soothes throats. }} Tormentil |effect=Its root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison. }} *It's used in the Tribe of Rushing Water, and is mentioned by Stoneteller to Jaypaw when he is taking care of Gray. Thyme |location= Best in hot, sunny locations. |usage=Leaves can be chewed on. |effect=Calms nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock. }} Traveling Herbs : |usage = Eaten.|effect = Used to give a cat more energy and strength, and it keeps the cat from getting hungry for a long time.}} Watermint |usage=It is usually chewed into a pulp, and then eaten. |effect=Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache. }} *In Fading Echoes, it was also used to smooth Leopardstar's pelt and hide the scent of death from it. Wild Garlic : |location=Not far from the forest entrance in the ThunderClan camp. |usage=One must roll in it. |effect=Prevents infection, especially rat bites. }} Willow Bark : |usage=Unknown. |effect=Eases pain. }} Willow Leaves 150px |type=other |name=Willow Leaves |description=Leaves of the willow tree. |location= Unknown |usage=Eaten. |effect=Stops vomiting. }} *Used by Yellowfang to stop Cloudkit's vomiting in Yellowfang's Secret. Wintergreen : }} *Stoneteller mentioned it to Jaypaw while treating Gray's wound, wondering if the Clans used it. Yarrow |usage=Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation. |effect=Extracts poison from wounds. Will make a cat vomit up toxins. The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads. }} *Yarrow is used on Sorrelkit by Cinderpelt when Darkstripe feeds her deathberries, and is also used by Mothwing to help poisoned cats when RiverClan is poisoned. *Yarrow is also used when Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker accidentally eat Water Hemlock, and the yarrow is swallowed by both Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker to vomit the poison. *Yarrow is used by Sagewhisker to cure Yellowkit and Nutkit's bellyache. Poisons Deathberries/Yew berries/Night Seeds :Main Article: Deathberries |effect=Kills a cat within minutes when consumed. }} *ShadowClan medicine cats use them to end a cat's life to prevent unnecessary suffering. Foxglove Seeds |effect=They can easily cause paralysis and heart failure }} *They are often mistaken for poppy seeds because they look extremely similar. They are known to be a dangerous medicine. They are mentioned when Yellowfang scolds Cinderpelt and says, "You're a dangerous medicine cat! You could kill a cat by confusing foxglove seeds and poppy seeds!". Holly Berries |location= Forests. |usage=Unknown |effect=Unknown }} *Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight, after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather; Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush. Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks, "Aren't they poisonous?". Deadly Nightshade }} *Mentioned in Forest of Secrets when Fireheart and Cinderpaw are with Cloudkit. Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries, but is quickly stopped by Cinderpaw. When Cloudkit runs off and calls them to see what he found, she jokes in response that "Maybe it's deadly nightshade this time". Water Hemlock }} *Water Hemlock is the most poisonous plant in the Clan territories after deathberries. Water Hemlock is used by Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw who mistake it for parsley, and the two collapse and start convulsing violently. Yarrow is used to help them afterward. Trivia *It was revealed by Vicky that she used Culpeper's Herbal Remedies by Nicolas Culpeper to get the information for the herbs. See Also *Medicine Cat *Diseases and Injuries References and Citations }} pl:Medycynaru:Целебные травы Category:Reference